


Teach Me!

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader is a knife wielder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Reader asks Sanji to teach them how to cook.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Sanji?" You asked, sticking your head inside the kitchen.

"Yes, my love! Would you like a snack? Or a drink perhaps? I have a new pitcher of the tropical fruit punch you love so much!" He whirled over to you, tray already in hand. You sweatdropped a bit, kindly pushing the tray out of your face.

"No, thank you though, I just wanted to ask if maybe you could...erm...oh, this is so embarrassing..." you trailed off, with one hand feebly trying to cover the blush blooming on your face. Sanji waited for your request with baited breath, having never seen you so flustered over something before. "I was wondering if you could...teach me how to cook."

Sanji blinked. None of the other crew members had asked him that before. He grinned, feeling truly appreciated for once. "Of course."

———————————————————

"So, how much cooking knowledge do you have?" Sanji began, rolling up his sleeves and putting his apron on. Grabbing your apron (which was really just another one of Sanji's, no one else cooked), you replied,

"Not much. I know how to fry an egg and make pancakes but that's about it. If there's a recipe I could probably follow it. I just don't know all the lingo." Sanji smiled, remembering his own early days as a chef.

"Yeah, I understand. When I was little, I just wanted to rush in and learn everything. I didn't want to waste any time learning the words, I wanted to cook well." You laughed at his memory, imagining a little Sanji running around a kitchen and frantically cooking.

"So!" You began, clapping your hands together. "What are we making today, chef?"

"We'll be starting off simple with a clam chowder soup. I'll have to make some meat for Luffy, but I'll be working on the soup with you." Sanji began to pull out various sized pots, cutting boards, knives, and ingredients.

"What's the first step, chef?" You asked, mock saluting Sanji.

"You don't have to call me 'chef', you know. We're not in a restaurant kitchen or anything. Especially one where saluting is involved," Sanji smirked, clearly enjoying your enthusiasm.

"I know. It just makes it more fun," you cheekily grinned at him, and he nearly had a heart attack. Luckily, he kept his composure.

"Whatever you say, my love."

Sanji pulled out the potatoes, and handed them to you. "Do you know how to peel these?" You nodded, taking the potatoes and peeler from him and got to work. Sanji watched as you meticulously peeled the potatoes, eyes fixated on the task before you. He loved seeing you so engrossed and focused on your work, it showcased your dedication to everything you did. Once you were done, you triumphantly and abruptly stood up, potatoes in hand.

"Here Sanji, where do you want me to put these?" No response. Sanji just stood there, staring at you with a hint of a smile on his face. Unbeknownst to you, he was still lost in thought, thinking of how cute your focused expression was. "Sanji?" He snapped out of his stupor, a little pink in the face.

"O-oh, yes. You can put them on the cutting board there." You gently placed the potatoes on the cutting board, not wanting to ruin them after all your hard work. "Now, we're going to cut them. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I'm a knife wielder, after all. It can't be that hard." You twirled the cutting knife in your hand, and carefully sliced the potato in half. Taking one of the halves, you began to cut it up, but it wasn't turning out very pretty. None of the lines made equal sized shapes. Nevertheless, you persisted, continuing to make your ugly potato shapes. What can you say? The knives you used to were for stabbing, throwing, and slicing arteries, not gently cubing potatoes.

Just as you were about to begin cutting up the second half of the potato, a hand gently covered yours. Sanji was standing behind you, now with both his hands on yours.

"Here—let me help." He slowly guided your hands into the correct motions to create perfect slices. These were the moments you favored with Sanji, the quiet, intimate ones shared only by the two of you. After the last slice was made, Sanji removed his hands and stepped back, and you immediately missed the warmth and guidance he provided. "Think you can do it now?" Fearing your words might have betrayed you, you simply nodded.

The rest of the meal prep consisted of much of the same stuff, with Sanji teaching you the basics to cooking like a pro. Sanji left to call the crew in for dinner, and you looked in pride at the work you had done. All the food was neatly spread across the table, with the place settings already neat and tidy. As the kitchen began to fill up, you took your seat and sent a small smile in thanks towards Sanji. He smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader asks Sanji for help with creating a meal to help confess to their crush.

The breeze gently swept your hair around your face as you stepped out onto the deck of the Going Merry. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing a new game they invented, running about carelessly. Dodging various types of assaults including fists, water balloons, pellets, and kicks, you made your way over to the kitchen. Before entering, you took a few deep breaths, thinking about how you would execute your plan. Opening the door as normally as you could muster, you entered.

"(Y/N), MY LOVE! WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH? WOULD YOU LIKE A SNACK? I HA-" Sanji immediately barraged you with incessant questions, and you had to put your hand over his mouth to get him to shut up. Removing your hand slowly, you sighed and took a step back.

"Sorry Sanji, I needed you to be quiet for a bit," you said. "I had a question for you." Sanji took out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Yeah, what did you wanna ask?" Sheepishly, you twirled a piece of hair around your finger.

"So, um...there's someone I _like_ on this ship and..." Sanji gaped at your statement, dropping the cigarette from his mouth. "...since I've been learning how to cook, I wanted to make him a nice dinner. Do you have any suggestions?" Lighting another cigarette and taking a puff of it, he gave a soft, somewhat forced smile.

"Anything that you make, I'm sure he'll love." Smiling at Sanji's compliment, you began to walk further into the kitchen. Turning back to him, you asked,

"Can I use the kitchen right now? I want to start the preparations."

"Of course," he answered, slowly exiting the kitchen. As he went onto the deck, he gazed out at the horizon, and breathed out another puff of smoke.

"'Anything that you make, I'm sure he'll love,'" you mocked, beginning to dig through the recipe books. "As nice as that was, Sanji, that had to be the _least_ helpful thing you could have said."

———————————————————

As Sanji made his way back to the boys' cabin, his mind was flooded with questions, mainly who your crush was. He began to look around the room at the other hammocks. His eyes landed on Chopper's first.

"Definitely not Chopper," Sanji thought, climbing onto his hammock. His gaze moved to Luffy's disheveled (as disheveled a hammock could get) hammock and shook his head. "Too much like siblings. And Luffy's too energetic." Sanji shifted in his hammock to get a better look at the other two hammocks. Usopp's entered his line of eyesight first, and he actually got to thinking.

"It's not out of the question...she loves to listen to his crazy stupid stories and watch him make his ammunition." Sanji looked to Zoro's hammock last. As memories of you constantly training, napping, and drinking with Zoro flooded his brain, Sanji began to seethe with fury. That mosshead couldn't find his way back to the ship 99% of the time (the 1% was always pure luck) but he could find his way into your heart?! Sanji growled and angerly took his pillow and covered his face with it, too defeated to do anything else. Eventually, sleep overtook him.

———————————————————

Gently knocking on the hatch to the boy's cabin, you called for Sanji.

"Hey...Sanji? Are you there?" You heard a large thump, followed by several curses. When Sanji eventually emerged from the hatch, he had a bump on his head. Rubbing it gently, he said,

"Yes, my love?" You giggled at his behavior, helping him out of the cabin. "Is this about the dinner you made?"

"It is, actually. If you could come to the kitchen that would be great." As you made your way to the kitchen, Sanji couldn't figure out why you would show him the dinner you made. Wasn't it for your crush?

As you opened the door, Sanji got a full view of the dinner table. It had been set for two, with an impressive spread of dishes. There had to have been at least a five course meal sprawling across the table. You stood embarrassed and pink in the face by the door, waiting for Sanji to do something.

"So? How do you like it?" Sanji sent you a quick smile, filling your stomach with butterflies.

"I think Zoro's gonna love it." You blinked at Sanji, blush now gone. Sanji looked at you, wondering why you looked so bewildered. "Isn't this all for Zoro?"

" **NO!** " you yelled. "It's for-"

"Is it Usopp then?" Sanji asked, cutting you off. Sanji took your slow, depressed facepalm as a no.

"...No, Sanji," you took your head out of your hands. "It's for you." Sanji's eyes went wide with realization and embarrassment. A genuine smile grew on his face.

"Thank you, (Y/N). The food looks amazing..." He pulled out a chair for you, and you sat down. As he pushed your chair in, he finished his sentence. "...not as amazing as you, though." The blush returned to your face. Sanji took his seat across the table, and the two of you began to dig in. Sanji took his first bite, and his face lit up.

"This is wonderful! How did you make this?" Meekly, you held your face, trying to conceal as much red as you could.

"I just used the recipe book you had and added some extra stuff...nothing special."

"Well it tastes delicious. It seems our cooking lessons have been paying off." Sanji took another bite of his food, and nearly went to heaven. You would be putting him out of the ship's cook position pretty soon.

"Yeah, funny story..." you trailed off, calculating your next few sentences. "...I started learning to cook so I could make this for you and tell you I...l-like you." After the final words stumbled out of your mouth, Sanji stood up abruptly. He walked over to you, and tilted your chin up to look at him better.

"Well it's a good thing you did. Because I feel the same way." He gently pressed his lips to yours, making your legs weak and stomach fluttery. Once he pulled back, he gave you the biggest smile you'd ever seen. You gladly returned a grin of your own as he touched his forehead to yours.

Just outside the door to the kitchen, Nami and Usopp were holding Luffy back.

"LUFFY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"BUT I WANT FOOD! I'M STARVING! MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji being a lover boy but not realizing when someone is in love with him is super funny to me lol

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Sanji fic and I had no idea how to write him lol


End file.
